Dying For Thin
by Rumbelle96
Summary: Logan comes back from his search at Alkali Lake to find that Marie has developed an Eating distorder. Warnings of Self Harm and Eating Disorders
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is a story I write about 3 years ago, I am now re writing it .**

 **Thank you to Mezza999 for saving it all these years so I could write it again xx**

 **Dying For Thin**

 **Wolverine was in his truck, smoking his cigar, with the windows rolled down. He had left the mansion about six months ago on Scott's bike to search Alkali Lake to hopefully find out something about his past, but unfortunately he did not find anything and unfortunately that bike crashed a long time ago too, now he was on his way back to the Mansion in his beaten up truck to see Rogue.**

 **He felt bad leaving her** **at the mansion when** **she was new just like him and didn't know anyone** **,but he** **knew she would be safe and he promised her he would be back to see her** **again.**

 **He Did plan to call her occasionally to see how she was doing but he didn't get round to it** **,** **he** **was always on the road.**

 **When his truck pulled in at the Mansion, he noticed some of the students were running on water and some were playing chess on the grass using their mind, Logan shook his head 'geeks'.**

 **Logan walked through the big double doors and saw Storm talking to student, he cleared his throat to get her attention, when she looked at him and she smiled and said,**

 **"Logan, your back, how nice to see you!"**

 **Storm went up and gave him a short hug and Logan said,**

 **"Yeah you too, how's everything?"**

 **"Yes its fine Thank you, did you find anything?" Storm asked**

 **"No not this time, how's Rogue?" he replied**

 **Storms face dropped at the mention of Rogue's name, Logan caught on to her expression and began to get worried,**

 **"What? What's wrong with Rogue, Is she ok?"**

 **Storm looked at him and smiled slightly, but still looking sad,**

 **"Why don't we go talk in the professor's room?"**

 **Logan followed her, not sure what was going on, he needed to find out what was wrong with Rogue. Why were they being so strange?**

 **When they reached the professors Room, the professor was turned looking out the window, he had his back to was about to call out to the professor when he said,**

 **"Logan, your back it's a shame about your past, I'm sure you will find something out soon".**

 **The professor turned around to look at them,** **Logan rolled his eyes,** **he might have guessed the** **professor would know already. He nodded his head at him and sat down and** **said,**

 **"Where's Rogue?"**

 **Storm and the professor exchange glances and once again was caught by Logan, he was starting to get angry know.**

 **"Where's Rogue!" he said much louder this time**

 **The professor sighed and said,**

 **"She's upstairs in her room, but she's ill Logan, We have been trying to help her but she doesn't want our help at the moment"**

 **Logan stood up and said,**

 **"What do you mean ill, what's wrong with her?"**

 **Storm walked over to him and sat in the chair next him and said,**

 **"Logan, Marie has anorexia, when you left she was feeling very sad, she started to get withdrawn and was she only came out of her room for class . She started missing meals and we found out her boyfriend Bobby has been cheating with another student , kitty. Well we think Marie developed an eating disorder to cope with it all. We tried to help but she just distances her self and won't cooperate , were really worried.**

 **Storm saw the angry look on his face so she let Logan process it for a minute before she carried on.**

 **"we can't force her but something needs to be done before she hurts herself badly."**

 **Logan sat there thinking** **,he was fuming** **,** **he** **left Rogue thinking she would be safe** **,but she wasnt** **,he left** **behind a happy bubbly person** **,now some** **fucker has hurt his Rogue and made her think she's nothing .Logan wanted to smash everything up including this Bobby. The professor knowing what he was thinking said,**

 **"You need to see Rogue, Logan she needs your help and you may be the only one who can give it to her".**

 **When Logan knocked on Rogues door, he didn't know what to expect, He knew she had lost weight but he didn't know how much yet .Logan waited patiently for Rogue to answer it, when she answered the door, he gasped at how much weight she had lost. She looked completely sullen, her skin looked grey almost, her hair was no longer shiny and mos of all her cheekbones were hollowed out.**

 **Rogue smiled when she saw who was at the door, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, she had really missed him.**

 **"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" she said with a smile,**

 **"I couldn't find anything at Alkali Lake, so I thought I would see how you were doing" He said with a small smile.**

 **Logan didn't understand he left her here safe and now she was harming herself because some stupid idiot called her fat, it made Logan want to punch something, but he knew he had to be here for Rogue.**

 **"Awe I'm sorry I know how important finding your past is to you, are you going to look somewhere else?" She said as she sat on her bed,**

 **"Nah kid,Gonna stay** **for a while" He said leaning against her closed door frame.**

 **Logan looked around her room and saw that all the mirror were turned facing the wall, he looked over at her bathroom door and could clearly see the set of scales under her cabinet. He looked over at Rogue who was fiddling with something in her hands** **,he could** **see how baggy her t-shirt had become and how pale she was** **,her bones** **were visibly clear on her wrist and he was sure her clothes were hiding other** **bones,he sighed** **and sat down next to her on the bed and said,**

 **"The Professor told me what's going on with you kid, Do you want to to tell me why you're doing this?"**

 **Rogue looked down and frowned, she thought for a couple of seconds, sat up straight and looked at Logan,**

 **"There's nothing to worry about** **Logan,just like** **I have told everyone else** **,** **there** **is nothing wrong with me** **,I Am** **just trying to lose a little bit of weight** **,just like** **most girls do, ok?" she said frustrated**

 **"Kid I understand girls want to lose weight but apparently you're not eating and you have lost a lot of weight in a short time, your harming yourself by doing this" He said looking at her,**

 **"I'm worried about you,that's all** **" He said looking down at his boot.**

 **Rogue grabbed hold of Logan's hand and said,**

 **"Hey don't worry about I'm honestly fine" She smiled,**

 **Logan nodded not convinced but he knew she would talk to him when she was ready,**

 **"So how come you're** **staying for a while then? Is it because of Jean" She said looking down at her lap sadly**

 **Logan caught her look and said,**

 **"No Marie, I really missed you when I was away and I want to spend some time with you"**

 **Rogue smiled and hugged Logan,**

 **"I'm really glad your back Logan, I Missed you a lot as well"**

 **He hugged her back and could feel some of her bones digging into him, He knew he would have to talk to her a bit more later but he wanted them to catch up tonight. They let go of each other and Logan stood up and said,**

 **"Ok then kid, I will go and unpack my stuff and I will meet you at dinner, ok?"**

 **He smiled at her as he walked out of her room; he popped his head back in and said,**

 **"I'll always be here for you kid, I hope you know that?"**

 **He went back outside and down to his room, Rogue was smiling at his last sentence, she was so glad he was back, but as much as much as she loved Logan, she still needed to have her mind on losing** **last 30lbs.**

 **she stood up and stood on her scales in her bathroom, she smiled when the scale read 108lbs, she had lost another 2lbs today.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Logan had unpacked his stuff which consisted of only clothes, lighters and cigars, he went down to the lab to see Jean and the professor to see how he could help Marie.

When he got there it was only Jean down there dressed in her white doctors coat, He cleared his throat to let her know he was down there, she turned round a smiled at him,

"Hello Logan, How are you?"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks" he answered,

He walked over to the table and sat on the stool, he faced Jean and said,

"How can I help Marie, Jean? She's denying there's anything wrong with her, and I'm just worried that even if she's not ill now it will develop into something really bad soon"

Jean sighed and put down her clipboard, she walked over to him and said,

"To be honest if she can't realise that what she is doing is dangerous, then we can't really help her. You can't force her to eat, she has it in her head that what she is doing is good for her, that it will help become prettier"

Logan stood up and said

"But she is beautiful Jean, she's gorgeous! And because some stupid spotty brat told her otherwise, she's doing this!"

Jean looked down feeling jealous when he called Marie beautiful. She was the one Logan liked and now Marie is, she couldn't help but feel jealous, 'he must still like me ?,he must like me more than her!' she thought as she smiled at him and said,

"She will be fine Logan; anyway I want to catch up with you, how have you been?"

Jean smiled and started to play with Logan's shirt, Logan tried to take a step back but he bumped into the table, pinning him there.

"You know Logan, I know you still like me, and Scott never has to find out, if you want to go somewhere quiet tonight" Jean said winking.

Meanwhile...

After Rogue had showered, she had put on a blue baggy jumper with her Black jeans ,she was excited to hang out with Logan tonight, Rogue thought it would be a cool idea to help him unpack, so that they can hang out now as well.

Rogue walked up to his new room and knocked on the door, when she got no answer she jiggled the door handle, when it wouldn't budge, she knew it was locked 'where could he be?' She thought.

Rogue walked downstairs into the main entertainment room and saw one of the other junior X-Men sitting watching TV,

"Hey kid, have you seen Logan come down here at all" She asked in her southern accent.

The older boy turned round to look at her and said,

"Oh hey Rogue, yeah I saw him going into Jean's office about 10 minutes ago"

Rogue frowned, she didn't know why he would be going down there, 'It's because he still likes her, he didn't come back to see me, he came to see her' she thought with tears in her eyes. Rogue walked down to Jeans office, the door was slightly ajar, she could hear them talking through it as she got closer, she heard Jean saying she wanted to catch up with him, she peaked through the door and saw Jean playing with his shirt, flirting with him, She saw Jean get closer to him and heard her say,

"We can go somewhere quiet"

Rogue choked back tears as Jean said that, she watched as Jean got closer to Logan, she reached up and kissed Logan, Before Logan could react, Rogue sobbed loudly.

Logan pushed Jean off of him and looked over to Rogue who was at the door with tears running down her face, Rogue ran off down the corridor, her sobs loud, echoing down the corridor.

Logan glared at Jean and saw that she had a smirk on her face, He knew she didn't care, she only thought of herself, just like usual. He only came down here to talk about Rogue, not to do anything with her, yeah he had feelings for her once but there was nothing there anymore, he's heart belonged to Marie now.

Logan looked at the door where Marie once was, then looked at Jean,

"Well I guess she still has that stupid little crush on you still" Jean said smirking.

Logan growled and his claws came shooting out of his skin,

"Don't ever come near me or Marie again!"

Logan walked out the room to find Rogue.

After Rogue had seen Jean kiss Logan she ran straight up to her room and slammed the door, she had tears running down her face, mascara running into her eyes making her have to squint, 'I knew he didn't come back for me, he just wants her' She thought as she went into her bathroom, she grabbed the razor that was on her sink.

She needed to cut really bad but she knew someone would disturb her, she needed to go somewhere where she could have some peace, she knew just the place.

Logan ran up to Rogue's bedroom, getting all kind of funny looks on the way but he didn't care, he needed to explain to her that it was not him.

He knocked on her door but there was no answer, he tried to open the door but it was locked, he walked down the hallway trying to figure out where she could be, when he looked out the window which overlooked the massive garden and saw Rogue running somewhere into the massive bushes. He quickly ran down the stairs trying to get to the garden.

Rogue used to come down here to think, when everything got on top, it had become her favourite place to be.

The garden of the mansion was massive, it went on for miles with loads of massive bushes, Rogue always sat behind the bush which had a tree about a foot opposite, so Rogue could have something to sit against. when she had got there, her tears had dried up, but every time she thought about Jean and Logan she burst into tears again, she sat down and leaned against the tree she pulled up the arm of her baggy jumper and put the razor blade against her creamy white skin, she sliced into her arm, causing her wince but sigh in relief at the same time.

When Logan got into the garden, there were students everywhere studying and playing around, he smelt the air and knew Rogue was here somewhere, he could smell her sweet smell for miles. Logan followed her scent and got into a shady part of the garden full of bushes and trees, he sniffed again and could smell Marie's strong sweet scent mixed with the irony smell of blood, Logan started to panic now, he followed her scent quickly and found Marie sitting near a tree slicing her arm repeatedly with a razor, she had blood running down her arm from all the cuts, Logan's eyes widened at the sight of Marie's arm, he ran up to her and grabbed the razor, he chucked it on the ground and took her arm,

"Marie what have you done!"

"Marie what have you done!" Logan shouted,

Logan's heart stopped when he saw his Marie hurting herself and blood running down her arm. Logan grabbed Marie's arm and looked at it, she had cut several deep cuts into her forearm and they had not stopped bleeding. Logan started to panic now,

"Marie why have you done this!" He said

He took his top off and ripped it in half, he used one half to wrap it around her arm, to stop the bleeding. Marie started to cry and said,

"How could you Logan! I knew she's the reason you came back not me"

Logan who was crouching down next to her now said,

"Marie I did come back for you, I swear Darling",

"Stop lying to me Logan, I saw you two together!"

Logan who was visible upset said,

"Marie, nothing happened I swear"

Logan reached out to touch Marie's shoulder but Marie flinched and pulled away,

"DONT TOUCH ME LOGAN!" Marie screamed

Logan looked at her in shock and whispered,

"Marie please?"

Marie stood up and said,

"I thought you came back for me, that's what you said! But no, the first thing you do is go and kiss Jean! "

Logan stood up and said frustrated

"Marie that isn't what happened!"

Marie rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly, she walked past him and said,

"Just leave me alone from now on"

Just as she was about to walk away, Logan grabbed her other arm and forced her to look at him,

"Marie you are not going anywhere until I have cleaned your arm up!" Logan said with a deadly tone

Rogue looked at his hand grabbing her arm and looked him in the eye with so much anger and hurt, and turned on her powers,Logan hissed and let go of her arm like he had been burned. Marie walked away and ignored him calling after her. Logan looked down at his hand and saw that the veins were protruding his skin, Logan sighed and ran his good hand through his messy brown hair,

' Right I'm back now and I am not going to let this go on for any longer!' he thought as he walked back to the mansion. His head filled with worrying thoughts of Marie.

When Marie went into her room, she locked her door and laid on her bed. She started to cry 'why can't he ever notice me, it's all about pretty thin Jean!' she thought, 'You know why, you need to be thinner and he will notice you'. Marie went into her bathroom and looked into the mirror, her eyes and face were puffy from crying, she pulled up her t-shirt and looked at her slim stomach, but all Marie could see was fat, she jabbed her stomach with her finger and all she could feel was softness, 'No wonder he wants Jean, all you are is a pig'

Marie walked over to her toilet and put two fingers down her throat, she wiggled her fingers until she threw up, she done this a couple more times before she stopped. She rinsed her mouth at the sink and then looked at her bloody arm; luckily most people were in classes when she came back, so no one saw her. She ran the warm tap and placed her arm under the water, when Logan's top had soften, she proceeded to pull it off, wincing when it caught on her cuts. When his top was off her arm, she put her arm under the warm water and hissed from the pain, she let the warm water run over her arm for a while and then got a washcloth and very gently cleaned the blood away, when the blood had stopped. Marie walked over to her cabinet over her toilet and pulled out the role of bandages, she cut a long enough strip and wrapped it thickly round her cuts; she then taped it so it was secure.

When Marie had finished, she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. She turned her iPod docking station on and turned it up so Evanescence's Tourniquet was blaring out. Marie laid down her bed and listened to the lyrics that reminded her of herself and cried.

" **I tried to kill my pain**

 **But only brought more**

 **So much more**

 **I lay dying**

 **And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

 **I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

 **Am I too lost to be saved?**

 **Am I too lost?**

 **My God my tourniquet**

 **Return to me salvation**

 **My God my tourniquet**

 **Return to me salvation**

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Lost for so long**

 **Will you be on the other side**

 **Or will you forget me?**

 **I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

 **Am I too lost to be saved?**

 **Am I too lost?**

 **My God my tourniquet**

 **Return to me salvation**

 **My God my tourniquet**

 **Return to me salvation**

 **(return to me salvation)**

 **I want to die!**

 **My God my tourniquet**

 **Return to me salvation**

 **My God my tourniquet**

 **Return to me salvation**

 **My wounds cry for the grave**

 **My soul cries for deliverance**

 **Will I be denied Christ**

 **Tourniquet**

 **My suicide"**

When the song ended, Rogue sat up and went into her bathroom cabinet to get a makeup wipe, when she got the wipes out; she noticed the bottle of Painkillers at the back of the cabinet, Rogue grabbed the bottle and sat down on her bed 'can I really do this?' she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror,

"Yes I can, I am nothing but a waste of space, Logan doesn't like you, he likes Jean- pretty, thin Jean" She whispered to herself looking down at the bottle.

Meanwhile...

Logan walked up the stairs to get to Marie's Room, Logan was fuming, and he wanted to rip his claws through everybody – especially Jean! 'How could they just sit and laugh and do their everyday things when Rogue is suffering like this?' he thought to himself, he knew it was partially he's fault to, he shouldn't have left her, but these people are supposed to protect their student and they failed to protect her. Logan walked up the last set of stairs and rounded a corner into a corridor, Marie's room was at the end, Logan was still shaken at what he had seen Marie do to herself, he loved her but he was so confused about his feeling for Marie and he knew that he would never be able to live if anything happened to her. As he got closer to her room, he could hear the loud banging of music vibrating off the door, he didn't know what the song was but it was a rock song. Logan knocked on the door,

"Marie" he called out,

When he got no answer, he knocked and called out again 'maybe she can't hear me?' when he still didn't get an answer, Logan started to panic, he banged on the door repeatedly, he banged loud, so he knew she would be able to hear that.

He still didn't get an answer. Logan backed away from the door and kicked it hard, the door shattered, he kicked it once more with all of his superhuman strength and the door flew off, he ran into Marie's room just in time to see her put a handful of pills in her mouth and was about to drink the water in her hand, Logan's adrenaline kicked in and he ran to her, knocking the water out of her hand,

"NO!" he shouted as he put his fingers in her mouth trying to get the pills out.

Rogue who was gagging as he's fingers where in her mouth, started to cry again .When Logan was satisfied that there were no more pills, he looked at the bottle of painkillers, he's heart broke knowing that Marie could have killed herself, if he was a minute later. Logan wrapped his arms around Marie who was convulses in tears; he placed her head on his chest and let her cry, he hugged her tightly. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to get there at the right moment. Logan's heart constricted tightly as he had the image of finding Marie on the floor dead. Tears started to run down Logan's cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them he just held Marie close to him. He started to stroke her hair and said,

"Marie, I am taking you away from here tonight, I am going to protect you, just me and you now, we're going to my cabin in Canada, I am going to help you" He said while kissing her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Logan was in Marie's Bathroom having a shower. He found himself thinking about last night events. Last night Marie had cried herself to sleep on Logan and Logan had fallen asleep shortly after that, After the Night Marie had, he didn't want to wake her. They had a big day ahead; they would be travelling to Canada by truck, and it was going to be a long journey. Logan needed to get Marie out of here for a while to let her clear her head, and if he was being honest he was looking forward to spending some alone time with Marie.

When Logan got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around him and walked back into Marie's room, Marie was nowhere to be seen, Logan started to worry, all kinds of thought were running through his brain. Logan noticed the note laid out on Marie's now made bed, Logan frowned and walked up to it, he picked it up and opened it.

' **Logan I have just gone downstairs**

 **To use the communal shower,**

 **I will be back soon**

 **Marie** **X '**

Logan put down the note, satisfied that Marie was safe. Logan got dressed and went out of Marie's Room and down to Professor Xavier's to tell him what was happening.

Meanwhile in the communal shower downstairs Marie was sitting on the shower floor in her cubical crying while the hot water sprayed on her back, she didn't want to be here, she was so fed up of Logan coming back and then drooling over Jean Grey. 'Everyone just feels sorry for me here, I am sick of it!' She thought.

Marie looked down at her arm which was covered in angry deep cuts; they had started to scab over now. Marie traced her fingers across the cuts gently, she didn't regret it at all, doing this finally made her feel better, and it made her feel like she could breathe again. She felt ashamed that Logan had caught her doing it but she didn't know he was following her. She knew Logan was trying to help her and she was gratefully for that, but she didn't know if she could be helped. She still wanted to lose weight and she has now discovered the addictive release called self-harm, 'I could go with Logan and pretend that I am getting better and then I don't have to stop' she thought happily , she definitely wanted to get out of here for a while so this was a perfect opportunity.

When Marie was out of the shower and dressed, she walked upstairs to her room and opened the door, she saw that Logan wasn't here anymore. She looked in the bathroom just to check but he was not here, Rogue shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the note to see if he had read it, she picked it up and saw that he had write on it too,

' **I am going down to Xavier to tell him where we are going**

 **Why don't you pack?**

 **Be back soon Logan'**

Marie smiled, she couldn't believe she was finally getting away, she had always wanted to see Logan's cabin, She secretly couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him.

When Logan got to the professors office, he was about to knock when he heard,

"Come in Logan"

Logan rolled his eyes and opened the door , Xavier was sitting behind his desk looking at him and smiled when he walked into his office, he offered Logan a seat and when Logan sat down he said,

"I am taking Marie away for a while, I didn't realise how bad it was and She needs to get away to be able to get better, were leaving tonight"

Xavier nodded his head and said,

"Ok then I understand, yes she does need to get out of here for a while, let her clear her head, Where are you going?"

"My cabin in Canada, it's secluded so it will be peaceful for her, I want to help her Charles, I care about her a lot but Right now she thinks no one cares for her" Logan said sadly.

"I know you do Logan and if anyone can help her it's you, just don't let anything happen to her, protect her" Xavier said,

"I will never let anything happen to her!" Logan said pissed off that he could even think he wouldn't.

Charles nodded and said,

"I know you would"

Logan stood up and said,

"Well I am going to help Marie pack; I will let you know when we're leaving"

"Ok then see you then Logan"

Logan walked out of the door and as soon as he did he saw Jean run away from the door, 'She was listening!'

"Jean!" He called out,

Jean stopped and looked around at him pretending she had just noticed him,

"Oh hey Logan I was just looking for Scott"

"Mmm sure you were!" Logan replied as he walked up to her.

"Why was you listening through the door?" He said angry

"I wasn't Logan" She lied

"Yeah right whatever" he said as he turned to walk away.

"So are you really leaving again then?" Jean asked

Logan turned around and said,

"Yeah with Marie for a while, why?"

Jean walked up to him and said,

"We never got to have that night, don't go, you want me to much too be apart from me again"

She touched his chest and pushed her head up to kiss him, Logan growled and pushed her hard to get her away from him, he didn't believe in violence on women but god he wanted to smack this women right in the face, she was the reason why Marie thinks he would rather be with Jean than her, she's partly the reason why Marie is like this!

Logan went up in Jean's face and said,

"You ever come near me or Marie again and you'll wish you were never born! And I don't want you, you stupid bitch, Your just another meaningless desperate slut!"

Jean run away terrified and Logan didn't feel any guilt for shouting at her, he walked up the stairs to Marie's room,

'Why would I want her when I have Marie, She's the one I want!'

Marie was in the middle of packing her bag, When Logan opened her door and sat on her bed, he smiled at her and said,

"You want help packing darling'?"

Marie nodded and said,

"Yeah could you get me the little makeup bags and travel bags in the bathroom please sugar"

Logan walked into her bathroom and saw the travel bags full of makeup and creams Marie had packed earlier, he picked them up and noticed her scales still sitting under her sink, 'good she isn't taking them' He though happily.

He walked back into the room and saw that she was nearly finished packing, he gave her the bags and sat back down on her bed.

"So what did Professor Xavier say?" Rogue asked now finished packing.

"Oh he said that's fine and he wants to say goodbye before you leave"

Rogue nodded and looked down at her suitcase which was now packed and finished, she looked around the room and was glad to see that she hadn't forgot anything , Except one thing.

"Hey Logan can you take this down into the entrance, why I lock my room please?"

Logan stood up and said,

"Yeah sure kid, I'll meet you down their"

Once he had left, Marie picked up her large oversized handbag and walked into her bathroom, she picked up her scales and placed them in her bag and zipped it up. She walked out of her door, making sure she locked it and walked downstairs to meet Logan.

When she got downstairs she saw Logan talking to Xavier and Storm, she walked up to them and said,

"I am ready Logan"

Everybody turned to look at Marie; it made her feel really uncomfortable. Marie wrapped her arms around her waist to hide her fat stomach; she looked down wishing everybody would stop looking at her.

"Marie, we are going to miss you around here, I hope you come back soon" Storm said kindly

Marie looked up and said,

"Thank you"

Xavier wheeled his chair toward Marie and took her hand and looked at her,

'I hope you get better Marie, we all do' Xavier said telepathically,

Marie smiled and said,

"Thank you"

Marie looked at Logan and said,

"Should we go now?"

Logan nodded and said,

"Yeah sure kid lets go"

Marie walked out of the mansion door, not looking back at the two professors behind her, she knew they were being nice, but the voice in the back of her head was telling her it was all lies. She got into the passenger's side of Logan's truck and leant back against the seat and sighed, she was glad to be away from the mansion but she was scared Logan would stop her from dieting.

Logan who was driving the truck, sneaked a look at Marie who looked like she was in deep thought about something, he was worried about her, really worried. Logan had never seen Marie this bad, he knew Jean had made it look like he wanted her and not Marie but that wasn't true , yes he still called her kid but she was far from it , she had blossomed into a beautiful women and to be honest Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He just needed to make Marie see that, he knew it may take a while.

Logan kept thinking about all the cuts on her arm and how bad they were, he had seen Marie had put a bandage on her arm that night, but he didn't know for sure if she had cleaned it properly or if it was infected. Logan didn't know shit about first aid , having the gift of healing yourself didn't require much first aid need, but he would be able to tell if it was infected or not.

Logan sighed looking at the road once more, they had been driving for about an hour and a half and he was getting hungry, he looked over at Marie and said,

"Hey darling, I am going to pull over at the next dinner and we can get something to eat"

Marie looked over at him and started to silently panic, she didn't want to eat, not in front on Logan, she couldn't let him know what a fat pig she was!

"Um yeah sure" She said

When they got to the dinner, Marie and Logan sat down at a little table over by the corner. A woman whose name tag said 'Darlene' came and asked them what drinks they would like, Logan ordered a root beer because he was driving and Marie ordered water.

When the lady had brought them their drinks and had left them to decide what they would like , Logan gave Marie the menu to look through , he knew she wouldn't want to eat but she would have to start eating a little bit at a time to start to get better.

"So Marie, what are you having? I'm gunna have the juicy lamb platter"

"Um I am going to have the organic green bean salad" Marie replied.

Logan nodded his head 'Well At least's she's eating' he thought

The women came and took their order, leaving them alone again,

"You're going to love my cabin Marie, It's not all done up like your bedroom at the school but it's perfect for me and I think you will still really like it. I found a flat screen TV on the side of the road a couple of months ago , someone had just chucked it out, it works perfectly so it is in my living room , it's pretty homely now. I thought now your here you could girl it up a little?" Logan said smiling

Marie smiled, even though she knew it was going to be hard hiding this from Logan, she was happy that she was spending time alone with him.

"Are you sure that's what you want, me girly-in up the big bad wolverine?"Marie said laughing.

"I don't mind darling, you're the only one I care about now" he said chuckling slightly

Marie smiled at this, she really did love Logan, and she just hoped that one day she could be thin enough to be attractive for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Darlene the waitress came over with their dinner and placed them in front of the right person, Logan rubbed his hands together, practically drooling over the meal. Mean while Marie was having a panic attack inside, she didn't mind eating a salad because it barley had any calories in, but it was eating in front of Logan that scared her most. Marie picked up her fork and started to slowly put some lettuce in her mouth, she took her time chewing it until it was mush inside her mouth before swallowing it. She did this to her dinner for the next 10 minutes.

Marie didn't realise Logan had finished his meal already and was watching her, he was concerned about Marie, he cared about her so much and he just wanted to make her better. He couldn't understand why anyone would call her fat or say something to make her like this, Marie was beautiful and she was never fat or chubby, she always had a nice body. He needed her to realise that.

When Marie had finally finished her salad, she looked up to see Logan watching her. Marie blushed and looked down at her empty plate, 'oh no did he see me eating? Does he think I'm a fat pig?' She thought panicking.

Logan saw her blush and he reached over and took her hand in his and said,

"You ready to go darling?"

Marie nodded and said,

"I'll meet you at the truck, I just need to use to bathroom"

"Sure kid" Logan replied as he walked to the counter to pay.

Marie walked into the dinner bathroom and locked the door behind her, she drunk some water from the tap and kneeled on the floor beside the toilet. Marie put two fingers down her throat and started to gag, she kept her fingers in there and stuck them deeper , She gagged again and then threw up into the toilet , she did this 3 more times.

When Marie was satisfied that her salad was out of her system, she looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes and cheeks were swollen and blotchy, she splashed some cold water on her face a couple of times and then wiped her face dry with the paper towels provided. She looked back her reflection and was satisfied that she could pass as ok.

Marie walked out of the dinner and into Logan's truck, she smiled at him and said with a raspy voice from throwing up,

"You ready?"

Logan nodded and said,

"Sure kid, we will be there in about 40 minutes"

Logan started the truck up and started to drive down the deserted road, Logan wasn't stupid; he could smell vomit from a mile away thanks to his sense of smell. He needed to do something fast, and he didn't care if he was strict about it. Marie was going to get better!

Logan had been driving for a little over an hour, when he spotted the top of his cabin in the distance. He looked over at Rogue who had been quiet and staring out of her window since they had left the diner.

"Hey look darling, there's my cabin" Logan said pointing into the distance

Marie was interrupted from her day dream and looked to where Logan was pointing. She could see the top of his cabin peeking through the tall snow covered tree's surrounding it.

"How long do you think it will be before we get there?" Marie asked

"I'd say about 15 minutes. when we get home, I need to go to the local supermarket which is about 10 miles down the road and get some groceries in for us, would you like to come with me?"

Marie stilled and looked down at her hands, 'oh god Food shopping, Logan is going to choose all the fatty foods isn't he? I need to persuade him to get the very low calorie stuff as well!' Marie thought to herself.

Marie nodded and said,

"Sure Logan, I hope it's not all going to be heart attack food you like to eat" Marie faked laughed trying to make it seem like she was joking,

Logan laughed and said,

"No it won't all be bad, you can choose whatever you want" He smiled down at her,

Logan smiled sadly at Marie's scared face and thought, 'I want to kill that Bobby kid for making her think like this, She is perfect in every way, the sooner she begins to realise that, the better!'

20 minutes later, Logan pulled up in front of the cabin and parked his truck. Logan looked at Marie and said,

"Well kid this is home, wanna' let yourself in and I'll get the bags?"

Marie nodded and said,

"Sure Logan"

Logan gave Marie the keys to the cabin and opened the truck door to get out. He watched Marie go to the door and let herself in the Cabin. He stretched his neck until he heard the satisfying 'pop', that's one thing about driving he hated was the muscle aches after!

Logan walked to the back of the truck and lifted his duffel bag up and laid it on the floor beside him, he then picked up Marie's bag and put it next to his. When Logan was about to lock the truck, he noticed Marie had left another bag in the truck, Logan picked up the smaller bag and frowned at the heaviness of the bag 'that's weird, what could be so heavy?'

Logan put the bag down and looked at the cabin to make sure Marie wasn't looking, when he was satisfied that she wasn't , he bent down and unzipped her bag and he sighed when he saw that she had brought a set of weighing scales with her. Logan ran his hand through his scruffy dark hair and thought 'She's ill, she's not going to get better straight away but she definitely isn't going to start getting better when she is weighing herself everyday!'

Logan walked over to the metal bin that he used for bomb fires and chucked the scales into the bin and picked up the wooden logs beside it and chucked them on top of the scales ready for the bomb fire tonight.

Logan felt better that the scales were gone, that was one step to making Marie better. Logan breathed out a sigh of relief and walked back to the bags; he picked them up and walked back to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

When Logan opened the door, he saw that Marie had started the fire in the living room which was giving the room a nice warm glow. Logan walked towards Marie and put her bags on the ground next to her,

"Here you go Kid, I'll show you to your room if you want?"

Marie nodded and stood up and followed Logan to the next part of the cabin which consisted of three rooms, the bathroom which was at the end of the hallway and the two bedrooms opposite each other.

Marie followed Logan into one of the rooms and put her bag onto the double bed. The room was a decent size, enough for one person. It had cream coloured walls and it had a large set of drawers next to a closet and a simple white vanity. It was simple but perfect for Marie.

"I know it aint much but now your here you could girly up the place if you want?" Logan said with a shrug.

"This is fine Suga', Im sure I can help put some taste into your manly cabin" Marie joked,

Logan laughed and said,

"Well I'll let you get settled in and then we could go shopping?"

Marie nodded and said "Sure", Logan walked out of the room giving her time to unpack her stuff. Marie looked around the room and sat down on her new bed; she sighed and started to unzip her bag. Marie couldn't help but be scared about this whole situation. She was relieved she was away from the mansion but the reason she was here was so she could get better, she didn't want to get better. In Marie's eyes nothing was wrong with her.

Marie didn't want to be forced to put on weight 'I need to lose weight not put it on' She though as a single tear slipped down her cheek. 'Oh god there not going to stop until I'm even fatter, oh god no I can't do this!" Marie started to panic, she didn't want to gain more weight, she wanted to be thin like Jean so Logan would like her instead, she wanted to enter a room and everyone's eyes on her because she was so elegant and graceful, she didn't want to look like an elephant anymore!

She knew Logan only wanted to make her better but she couldn't help but feel angry at Logan because he was trying to get her fatter, all she wanted to do was be thin!

A knock on the door made her come back to reality, and Marie looked into the mirror that was above the vanity and was disgusted by the reflection all she could see was fat! Marie wiped her eyes and walked towards to door and opened it. She gave a fake smile and said,

"You ready?"

Logan nodded and said,

"Yep let's go"

The ride to the grocery store was quiet, Marie was thinking about how much she didn't want to put on weight and Logan was thinking about how he could help her.

They pulled up at the grocery shop about 25 minutes later and got out of the truck. Logan knew this might be a struggle with Marie today but he knew they had to do it. Logan got a trolley and walked through the automatic doors, Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she then walked into the store.

"So kid what food do you like?" Logan asked Marie

When he didn't get an answer, he turned to look at Marie who was nervously scanning the aisle, Logan sighed and said,

"Look Kid, you can get whatever you want, it doesn't have to be fatty"

Logan knew he couldn't force her to eat something she didn't want to, this was going to be a long process and he didn't mind if she didn't eat fatty foods yet, at least she was eating something. Marie looked at him and smiled, she felt a little better knowing he wasn't forcing her to eat the fatty foods but she knew it wasn't long before he would start. Marie began to panic again but Logan was still looking at her so she had to make it go away for now.

Marie smiled slightly and said,

"How about some salad?"Logan nodded smiling that she was cooperating. They walked down the aisle and picked up some salad items and carried on looking. Logan had picked up some meat and frozen fries, he also put some beers in and other unhealthy items like chips, dips and cola's. Meanwhile Marie was subconsciously counting all the Calories of everything Logan was putting in the trolley and started to feel sick when she realised how high everything was, 'did he expect me to eat this as well ?' Marie thought.

"Hey darling you don't have much stuff in the trolley, do you want to get some more things?" Logan asked

Marie looked down at trolley and saw that the only things she had picked up were salad items and bottled water, She sighed knowing Logan wouldn't let her just get them and said,

"Um yeah what about diet Cola and light chips?"

"Sure kid, I'll go grab them, why don't you take the trolley and wait in the queue?"

Marie nodded and wheeled the trolley over to the queue and got in it, she quickly went over the calories of her stuff in her head

'The salad is about 33 calories per cup and the diet cola has none in but the light chips have 100 calories in each bag, so I can only have a couple of chips a day so that's about 20 calories'

"Marie?"... "Marie?"

Marie came out of her thoughts and realised Logan had been calling her,

"Sorry Logan I was in my own world"

Logan looked at her worriedly and said,

"That's ok Kid , I got you your things"

Marie smiled and said,

"Thanks Logan"

When they finished paying for their items, they bagged them up and walked back to the truck. They drove home and unpacked everything into the fridge in the kitchen.

When they finished, Logan cracked open a beer and handed Marie a diet cola and said,

"Why don't you go relax and take a bath and I'll do your salad for you"

Marie began to protest but Logan interrupted her,

"Nope I'm not taking no for an answer so go and relax, this is your first night here so I'll do the cooking"

Logan shooed Marie into the bathroom and laughed at the glare she was giving him and walked back into the kitchen to start on both of their dinners. Meanwhile Marie was panicking , she needed to be in control at all times when it came to her diet , and she knew what measurements each food had to be and how many calories it had in it , Logan didn't know that. He was going to give her way too much!

Marie took several deep breaths , trying to calm herself down , even though she was panicking she knew it was just plain salad she was having so even if Logan did do too much it still wasn't that fattening, This thought calmed her down a little.

Marie rubbed her eyes realised she did need a nice relaxing bath , so she turned the hot and the cold taps on and let the bath fill up. When it was full she stripped off and sat into the hot water and sighed when the hot water warmed her muscles up. She laid back and rest against the back of the bath, she looked down at her stomach and hated the way it looked so chubby and flabby , Marie started to feel sick at the sight of her and sat up to wash her hair. Logan didn't have any girly shower gels or hair washes so she settled for a tingly hair wash that smelt like cucumber.

When she was washed, she let the bath out and dried off and dressed. She walked out into the hallway and smelt Logan's meat cooking, it smelt delicious! Marie let out a small growl, she was furious at herself for even thinking that!

Marie walked into the kitchen and smiled at Logan,

"Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yeah it was nice, except for the fact I had to wash my hair with Men's shampoo!"

Logan chuckled and said,

"I'll get some girly ones tomorrow, anyway dinners ready"

Marie sat down at the dining table in the living room and nervously awaited her dinner. Logan placed his rack of ribs down on his place mat and then went to get Marie's Salad, When Logan brought it over to her, and Marie's Heart stopped. Logan had decided to put chicken with the salad and had layered it in started to sweat, she had counted the calories of the plain salad and was prepared, there was so much fat on the salad now.

Marie liked to be in control, she could count the calories in her head and she knew how much of everything was there but she wasn't prepared for this,

'Oh god why has he put chicken with it and he's drenched it in fatty dressing! That's 200 calories for the chicken, 30 for the salad and 170 calories just for the sauce; oh shit that's 400 calories!' Marie thought panicking.

Marie looked up at Logan, who was staring at her with confusion,

"That's what you wanted wasn't it bub?"

Marie nodded and put on a fake smile, that's all she seemed to be doing was fake smiling lately.

"Yeah thanks Logan, It looks great" She said lying.

She knew she had to eat some of it because Logan would be watching her, so she picked up her fork and picked up a piece of lettuce; she tried not to think of the fatty dressing on the lettuce and swallowed it. Logan looked at her and could see she was struggling to eat it, but he knew she needed to start eating more or else she wasn't going to get better. Logan needed to start researching this so he could help her more.

Logan had finished his ribs and sighed in satisfaction with his meal, he looked over at Marie and saw that she had only eaten a quarter of her meal, He didn't want to push her so he didn't say anything.

Marie sat their feeling sick and horrible, she had only eaten a quarter of her meal but she felt fat and bloated, she felt like she had gained about 3 lbs in that one meal! Marie didn't dare eat her chicken she knew just how many calories were in it. She felt like crying, she hadn't eaten this much in a while and she hated it, her stomach felt massive and it was like she could feel all the fat clogging her up.

She needed to get this out of her quick before all the calories started to sink in. Marie stood up and mumbled,

"Thanks"

She walked over to the bin and chucked her dinner in it and put her dish in the sink. She quickly walked to her bedroom and opened to door and then slammed it to make Logan think she had gone into her room, she then quickly rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Logan watched as she quickly chucked the rest of her dinner away and then rushed to her bedroom, he heard her shut her door and thanks to his Vulcan- like hearing he heard her sneak down the corridor to the toilet and shut the door quietly. Logan wanted to help at her own pace but she didn't seem to want to get better, but he was not going to watch her harm herself any longer!

Logan stood up and ran to the bathroom door, he could hear Marie trying to make herself sick . Logan growled at how bad her she was , he was so angry at the people at the Mansion for letting her get like this!

Logan pulled down the handle of the door and realised Marie hadn't locked the door , so he opened it and saw Marie crouching beside the toilet with her fingers down her throat gagging, She was so consumed that she didn't even notice Logan had came into the room . Logan's eyes widened at the sight and rushed over to Marie and pulled her fingers out of her mouth,

"No please Logan, just let me get it out!" Marie cried,

Logan grabbed Marie by her arms and gently lifted her off the floor, all the time she was fighting against him trying to get back to the toilet. Logan got her out of the bathroom and into the hallway; he let her go and stood in front of the bathroom door so she couldn't go back in there.

"Marie stop, I am not going to let you go back in there to throw up your food! I promised I would help you get better, and damn it I am!" Logan shouted,

Marie had tears running down her face, her face was red and blotchy from tying to throw up and she was desperate to get this food out of her before she consumed more calories.

"You don't want to help me; all you want to do is make me fat! All I want to do is be skinny, so I can look like Jean or all the other skinny girls you have been with, so you will like me too!" Marie screamed at him with all her might.

Marie gasped when she realised that she had just confessed her feelings to Logan, Logan stood their shocked, he knew she used to have a slight crush on him but he never knew she liked him that much, he should have been happy because she liked him back, but he stood their shocked because she was doing this to herself because of him. Logan went to open his mouth to speak but Marie ran into her room crying and locked the door behind her. Logan sighed and went into his bedroom here he laid on his bed trying to come to terms with her confession.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Marie was pacing up and down her bedroom floor trying to figure out what to do, she had just told Logan that she wanted to be skinny to impress him, she felt so stupid! Marie saw the look of disgust on his face when she told him that,

'Logan will never like you, you're a stupid ugly, fat cow and you will never be like Jean!' Marie thought bitterly

Marie shook her head, she couldn't think about that now, she needed to get this food out of her before she consumed anymore calories. She could feel the food in her stomach, the food that was determined to get her fatter; she needed to get it out. She knew she wouldn't be able to go into the bathroom again; she needed a place to go!

Marie went to her window and saw the forest that surrounded the cabin, she knew that this forest went on for miles; she saw it when she was driving up here with Logan earlier,

'Its perfect, Logan won't even know I have gone and even if he does he won't be able to find me for a while and that gives me time to get this out of me'

Marie smiled and walked over to her small bag; she grabbed it and put her spare toothbrush in it. She noticed she had a spare razor in their too, she knew she would need that so she could realise some of the pressure she had. She went to her larger bag and searched though it, She cried harder when she realised her scales were gone, she needed them they were a necessity 'Right Fuck this!' She thought as she walked over to her door and unlocked it but stopped before she opened it, she knew Logan would be able to hear her go out of her door and he would stop her from leaving, so she turned back towards her window and looked out it,she saw that it was only about a 3 foot drop and decided to climb out the window.

When she got out of the window she ran into the forest hoping to get far enough so he wouldn't find her.

Logan knew he needed to talk to Marie about everything, he wasn't going to pussyfoot around her anymore. He needed to help her so she could get better, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he loved her to much to let that happen! Logan walked over to Marie's door and knocked, when he didn't get an answer he knocked again but louder, he put his ear to her door and couldn't even hear her walking about or breathing,

"Marie are you in there!" he said loudly,

Logan stood back from the door and jammed it with his left shoulder, the door came off quickly and Logan ran into her room and Marie was nowhere to be seen. He then noticed her window was wide open, he walked over to it and looked through it. He ran down the hallway, through living room and out of the door, he scan the edge of the forest and couldn't see her anywhere,

"MARIE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while xx

"MARIE!"

'Shit' she thought as she heard Logan's voice booming through the woods. She wasn't planning on running away , she just needed to go somewhere and throw this up. She could feel the food getting heavier in her stomach , she could practically feel her stomach stretching.

'I have 15minutes to get this out of me or I won't be able to get the food out of my system and the calories will already be absorbed'

She knew Logan would be trying to find her and she knew she couldn't out run him so she quickly bent over and shoved her fingers down her throat , she gagged and threw up. Practise at this had caused her to be silent while heaving, but she knew he's sense of smell would pick it up so she quickly covered it up in the snow and run deeper into the woods and done the same thing again . When she was satisfied that the food was out of her system , she sat down gasping her throat burning.

She cried her eyes out , she knew she was meant to be getting better but she didn't want to. She didn't want to disappoint Logan but she was started to hate him trying to help her. She wanted to starve and throw up , she wanted to cut. It all made her feel better . The thought of not having these things made her start to panic , the control she had over her body was trying to be taken from her. She needed the control.

"Marie!" She heard him shout , he was much closer now and he must have found her first throw up spot, she panicked as she wasn't ready to be found yet. She looked around and tried to find a hiding spot but before she could even move , she felt a Strong Hand grab her. She gasped as was pulled up roughly,

"Why Are you doing this Marie! You can't fucking run off! You need to stop hurting your self!"

He started to shake her, Marie cried harder. Logan was breathing heavily and looked frightened. Marie looked at him with so much anger it scared him.

"I don't want to! I want to be like this. I need to loose weight . I don't want to stay fat!" She screamed at him

Logan shook his head in dis belief,

"How can you think that Marie, you are beautiful! I can't stand how beautiful you are, you were a kid when I left but I always thought you was stunning but I couldn't do anything. When I got back , I was so excited to see you but Chuck told me about what you were doing and I kept thinking 'no my Marie would never do anything like that causes she is stunning and she must know that' and when I found out this stared because of that Ice prick, I could have put my claws through his chest right there and then!"

Logan had a lone tear run down his cheek, he needed to finally get this out. He needed his Marie better , so if that meant looking inside him self and trying to figure out his feelings then he would.

"Marie when I saw you in your room , I was so shocked at what you had done to yourself. You are bones now! You had fucking beautiful curves and beautiful long hair that was like silk! You used to walk past me and I would get a whiff of that Coconut and Vanilla shampoo you use and it used to make my heart go crazy! Your starving your self because you think your fat and its fucked up! You need to start eating again! Your getting all this fur over your arms , do you like that ? The fuzziness? Or do you like that your hair is dull and lanky how? Huh? What is it you like about this shit!"

Logan was shouting at her now and his grip on her was getting harder, Marie didn't want to talk about all of this with him, she wanted to get out of here!

Logan sensed she wanted to run , so when he saw her start he pushed all of his weight on her and tackled her to the ground. He tried his best not to hurt her but she was struggling so much that he had to pin her arms back to stop her.

"Got the fuck of of me Logan!"

"No! Not until you calm down! Your not going anywhere. I am going to get you better whether you like it or not! Ok!"

Marie struggled once more but was getting tired from the struggle and the lack of energy she had. She knew she couldn't go anywhere , so she sighed and slumped into the floor. Logan released her and sighed,

"Ok good. Are you going to come back with me now?"

"Fine!" Marie mumbled into the snow

Logan stood up and helped Marie up. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes , both trying to get there breath. Logan was ready to grab her if she ran again.

"Marie I really am trying to help you, please let me Hun" he pleaded.

Marie sighed and said,

"Whatever but I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. If I don't want to eat I wont ok!" She walked off towards the house.

"Oh your going to eat Marie . This ends now!" He thought as he followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie huffed and walked into her room slamming the door behind her. She was so angry at Logan but when her anger had subsided she remembered what he had said, he found her beautiful?

'Did he really mean that?' She thought

Marie's eyes watered as she realised he would have only have said that because he wanted her to stop doing this.

'He doesn't understand why I'm doing this so he's saying anything to make me stop! He doesn't think I'm stunning or beautiful. He thinks I'm fat!'

Marie looked in the mirror that was in there and looked at her self in the reflection, she hated how she looked! Her face screwed up as she cried and punched the mirror, she didn't even feel the pain or the split in her knuckle. She turned the mirror towards the wall so she didn't have to look anymore, she laid down on her bed and screamed into a pillow.

She heard Logan Knock on her door but she ignored it,

"Marie are you ok? Look I'm sorry I was harsh with you but I can't let you do this to yourself anymore, I care so much about you and I need for you to get better"

Marie sighed, she knew deep down he was trying to help her but the voice in her head was telling her the opposite. It was telling her that he was Lying to her and that all she needed was 'Ana'

Marie started to silently cry again , she heard Logan sigh and say,

"Ok I'll see you for breakfast, sleep good kid"

Marie felt panic arise in her at the thought of breakfast . Marie cried harder.

Morning had come and Marie woke up with sore and puffy eyes from crying most of the night. Usually she would wake up m go the toilet and then weigh herself but seeing as Logan had took her scales she couldn't do that, she felt uncomfortable not knowing how much she had put on over night.

After she showering and changing , she begrudgingly walked down for breakfast only to see Logan sitting there reading a letter at the table. She wondered closer and sat down.

Logan finished the letter and smiled at her,

"Hey kid morning , just got a letter from the professor wondering how you are"

Marie rolled her eyes, 'all fake worry for her' she thought

"So kid what are you eating this morning?"

Logan made a face which was a 'don't argue with me' face and Marie knew not to.

"Um oats?"

Logan made a face but he knew it was a start.

"Ok oats coming up"

Marie laughed and said,

"Have you ever cooked porridge in your life?"

Logan frowned and said,

"Um no actually, never eat it either. I prefer a big breakfast or jerky when I'm on the road"

Marie laughed again and Logan smiled, he hadn't seen her laugh once since he had come back, it warmed his heart seeing her smile and laugh like she used to.

They cooked and eat in a comfortable silence, Marie taking small precise bites. Logan had bacon and sausages. After they eat Logan said,

"Hey how about a movie day? I have a few films here and I could make some popcorn?"

"Umm" Marie's face contorted.

"Ok no popcorn but I have soda and you have the diet soda?"

Marie smiled and said,

"Yeah sounds great"

After setting up the Tv and deciding to watch The Mummy , they sat down next to each other. Logan pulled her legs to drape them over his and Marie blushed and smiled, her heart racing at his actions.

She really did like Logan and she really hoped he liked her back but she just couldn't control the voices in her head telling her she was fat and no one would love her. Marie knew it wasn't normal , she knew she needed help and Logan would be the one to give it to her.


End file.
